We Are One
by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA
Summary: My first songfic. Don't get nasty on me for it.


We Are One

by JeD-eYe TaPaNgElA

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters nor do I own the song.

NOTE: Heelow everybody! I'm suppose to be at school right now instead on writing this, but I got sick so, yipee!!! I kinda took a break again from writing Our Story. Besides, I still have writer's block. I actually wrote this songfic a week ago, but never had the chance to post it up. Today I just added the song into it. I have so many different versions to this story, so I don't think this will do to well. My first songfic, so bare with me. It's short. I'm not so sure if the song goes well with the song. I know it did with my other version, but I can't seem to find that one. It's by Westlife, Irish boy band. I was gonna do a fic about their other song, Flying Without Wings, but I think someone already did one.

*****

Just to set you up a bit, Anakin had just saved Padme from being killed outside during "The Clone Wars". It's been raining, so they find shelter under a huge tree where there are no people around.

Sorry if this bothers you, but I don't do so well with descriptions, if you've noticed.

BY THE WAY: HELP ME OUT!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX THE DAMN FORMAT. I'M TRYING TO CENTER IT, BUT WHEN I DO, THERE'S SPACE INBETWEEN SOME AND NO SPACE IN SOME. HOW DO I FIX IT???

*****

__

Two very different people

Too scared to get along

Till two hearts beat together

Underneath one sun

As they sheltered themselves from the pouring rain, 

the two destined lovers engaged in an embrace, 

as though to keep each other warm.

As they cuddled in each others arms, a vision

passed by them like a gust of wind.

The vision was of the two, about ten years ago,

when they had first met. Amidala had comforted Anakin

inside the Naboo spacecraft, for he was cold a d lonely.

Both tingled at the memory.

__

One very special moment

Can turn a destiny

And what some would say

Could never change

Has changed for you and me

Just then, another vision occurred. 

"Are you an angel?" Anakin had asked Padme many years ago.

"A what?" Padme replied in return.

"An angel. They're from the moons of Iego, I think. 

They're so kind and beautiful, they make even the most 

hardened space pirates cry." Padme smiled and

blushed at Anakin's statement. 

Anakin smiled back.

Anakin remembered a moment he and Obi-Wan shared 

that has altered his life forever.

"Anakin, I am your master and I command you to stay!" Obi-Wan

stated strictly, sounding cold-hearted. 

"That is something I can not do, Obi-Wan."

"She is the Senator of Naboo, Anakin. There is no doubt that many 

other soldiers are on their way to save her. If

you leave now, I'm afraid I will no longer be able to train you."

Anakin smiled at his master and generously gave him a bow.

"Then it's been nice knowing you, Obi-Wan.

I hope that some day you'll find yourself a companion.

Only then will you truly understand why

I must go."

And with that, Anakin was out of Obi-Wan's life forever.

__

Cause its all, it's all in the way you   
look through your eyes   
And when all is said and done  
All of the fear and all of the lies are   
not hard to overcome  
It's all in the way you look at it   
That makes you strong   
We were two  
Now we are one 

"I don't know what to say, Anakin," Padme went on,

"You saved my life. How could I ever repay you?" 

Anakin gently caressed her cheek and gave her

a shy smile.

"There's no need to repay me. Knowing that 

you're safe is all I really want."

Padme tingled at his touch. She held his hand as

it lay on her cheek.

"Anakin..." She softly whispered. Continuing, "I can't...

we can't be doing this."

Quicker than the beat of his heart, Anakin's expression 

went from tender and loving, to cold and furious. 

"Oh, I see." He stated coldly. "You don't love me."

Padme shook her head, surprised at how sudden

Anakin's tone changed.

"Ani, no, I love you."

His eyes now big and bulgy, Anakin screamed at her 

so loud that it echoed through the area.

"No! You don't love me! If you did, we would have been 

together by now!"

Tears streamed down Padme's eyes as she

watched Anakin tantrum. 

"Anakin, please, stop this---"

"I should have listened to Obi-Wan!" Anakin interrupted.

"He was right! You don't have any feelings for

me! You're just another corrupted politician

who uses the Jedi for your own schemes.

I mean nothing to you!"

__

We are two very different people  
So much to overcome  
So why care for one another   
When there's so much to be done 

Angered with his behavior, Padme rushed to 

Anakin and firmly gripped his arm.

"Stop it, Anakin! That is not true! I do

care for you! More than anything!"

Yelling back at her face, Anakin questioned 

"So why aren't we together?!"

"You want to know why?"

"Yes! Tell me!"

"Because I fear you, Anakin! You're not the only 

one who has reoccurring nightmares. I have dreams,

and you're in them. You don't act the way you usually do

in them. You act the way you're acting now.

You hurt people, including family and friends. You hurt me.

I don't want that to happen, Anakin. I love

you so much, but I don't want to get hurt."

__

Cause sometimes it's necessary   
Just look how far we've come   
You could say my friend that   
it's the end   
Or a new tale has begun

Anakin walked up to her and held her hands gently. 

His expression grew warm again. He was

the Anakin Padme always knew him to be.

"I would never hurt you, Padme.

I would never do such a thing. You are my angel, my one 

true love. I'm so sorry if I have already hurt you. 

You are the sun that shines up my life.

To know that I have hurt you would only bring 

darkness to me."

__

Cause its all, it's all in the way you   
look through your eyes   
And when all is said and done   
All of the fear and all of the lies are   
not hard to overcome   
It's all in the way you look at it   
That makes you strong   
We were two  
Now we are one

The tears on Padme's eyes were rapidly increasing.

"Anakin...I love you, and I want you to know that

I always have. Just...promise me that you'll always 

stay the same. Don't give into temptations, Ani."

"Except for you?" Anakin jokingly asked.

They laughed and embraced each other.

Padme raised her hands and placed them on Anakin's cheeks.

"Yes, except for me."

__

One moment in the time   
Is all the time we need  
Just to make a difference   
To make it better for you and me   
If you just believe

Staring into each others eyes, the two of them were lost in each other.

This was it. The end of the obstacle. 

They have finally become one.

Pulling into each other, they shared a longing kiss, 

so passionate, so tender, so loving.

__

We were two

Now we are one


End file.
